kikoshojowakizutsukanaifandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 34
The Overture of Ruin; Part 2 is the 34th chapter of Reiji Kaitō's Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai. The target of Charlotte Belew's attacks is revealed to be Headmaster Edward Rutherford. Henriette Belew tries to stop her sister from attacking, but to no avail, as Raishin becomes an unintended victim, trapped underneath the collapsed ground. Summary Opening the door of Cedric Granville's office, Henriette Belew demands to know where her sister is. Smiling, Cedric says it is obvious the latter went to fulfil her promise, much to Henriette's horrors. Cedric assures her that he will hand over the information Charlotte needs, and informs her that Headmaster Edward Rutherford will be examining the site of the destroyed Clock Tower. Frightened, Henriette runs out of the office. Pleased, Cedric asks Sin to prepare him a cup of tea. Meanwhile, Raishin Akabane and Yaya overhear students gossiping about Charlotte being the culprit for destroying the Clock Tower, and how she must be a villain, while questioning the Cannibal Candy incident involving Felix Kingsfort. Yaya is furious when they start to gossip about Raishin too, but he tells her to ignore them, explaining they need to handle Charlotte and resolve this matter quickly. Coincidentally, they see Henriette running towards the destroyed Clock Tower, and Raishin is shocked to see the Headmaster is there too. Suddenly, Charlotte and Sigmund fly across the sky, and are headed to the same site. Recalling how Kimberley revealed that the girl is attempting to assassinate someone, he realizes the Headmaster is the target. Quickly, he jumps out of the window and starts running towards the site, while ordering Yaya to find Shoko Karyusai. Henriette tries to dissuade her sister from carrying out the attack, but the latter does not hear her. Without warning, Charlotte stops and Sigmund fires at the site. Just reaching Henriette in time, Raishin pushes her away from Sigmund's attack, but it is too powerful and shatters the ground. Thrown onto the ground by the impact, Yaya gets up and desperately runs towards the site, and is horrified to see the giant hole left in the wake of Sigmund's attack. Collapsing to her knees, she screams for Raishin. Many years ago, a young Raishin defiantly leaves home, but is stopped by his younger sister, Nadeshiko. She cries and begs him not to leave, however, he tells her to use her talent and be a master puppeteer, unlike him, who has no talent. Claiming how he had promised to bring her to see fireworks, Nadeshiko cries that she hates him for leaving. In retaliation, Raishin claims he hates little sisters who cannot let go of their brothers. The little girl, gets the hint, and finally lets him go, with tears welling in her eyes. Believing it is just a petty sibling argument that will be resolved in time, Raishin leaves. The flashback ends, and Raishin thinks about how those were his last words to his sister. As he lies at the bottom beneath the surface of the school, he stares into the hole he fell through from above, and wonders if he is in hell. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Chapters